Long Awaited but Finally Here
by paigenumber
Summary: Fremione- Fred and Hermione are getting married. One shot.


Following what seemed like absolute years of waiting, years of waiting with baited breath, it had finally reached that day. The one day that little girls dreamed of since the day they were born.

When she was little, Hermione's love interests had changed. At a young age she'd always imagined her favourite hero from a novel waiting for her at the end of the aisle but as she'd grown, her mind had changed and she'd developed.

And now it was here. After what seemed like forever.

Finally the day she'd waited so long for.

The war had brought about new life, new love. Everyone seemed to realise that they didn't live forever and things were much more hurried. So many weddings took place over the weeks following the war that everyone couldn't decide to be happy or sad. They decided a melancholy feel was better.

After an incredibly close call at the Battle of Hogwarts where Fred nearly died but was saved by quick thinking and good reflexes of an Order member, Hermione and Fred had decided they didn't want to wait to be married.

Even before the war they'd been thinking of marriage, even though they were young they _were_ in love. Wizards had always gotten married young, it was just how things were.

Molly and Arthur really couldn't argue with the decision as they'd gotten married young as well. It was just how things were done. Mrs Weasley had to admit that a wedding was just what her family needed, something to kick that melancholy mood straight from the window and out of sight.

So, preparations were made and everything was set into motion.  
It wasn't either of their natures to want the big, princess wedding. All Hermione really wanted was a white dress and her groom waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Everything else was just extras.

She didn't care what flowers or what decorations would set the mood at their venue, which like Bill and Fleur, would be at the Weasley home. Hermione couldn't care less if there was ribbons on the napkins or if the table cloths were stained. She just wanted to marry the love of her life.

And she would. In the annoying space of two months.

Things had to be done, whether or not Hermione and Fred really wanted to wait. A part of Hermione mourned the fact that her parents had lost their memories and she knew she just needed to at least see them on her wedding day.

Even though she didn't show it, it meant the world to her that Fred cared so much. He'd hold her and cuddle her when she just wanted to break down and sob. So, when Fred had pitched the idea that they locate her parents in Australia and return their memories, Hermione's heart had soared.

So, the couple had gladly entrusted the extensive and incredibly annoying wedding preparations to Mrs Weasley and Fleur. From there, they left for Australia.

Two months later, it was their wedding day and it was _raining. _Yes, raining. Every other woman that had helped plan their big day were freaking out but all Hermione could do was laugh.

It was her wedding day and it was raining. She'd always loved the rain and couldn't think of something more perfect to add to her day.

Her mother, memory newly restored, was ecstatic upon finding out about her daughter's wedding. Her father had cried when he'd seen her that morning.

Hermione looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair fell in ringlets down her shoulders and rested just above her breast bone. The dress was white like she asked and hugged her figure perfectly. There was a ribbon on it, which made it that much better for Hermione.

Make up was scarce on her face, just the way Hermione liked it. Just spinning around in front of the mirror, she could tell that Fred wouldn't be able to contain himself.

Finally he'd be marrying the woman of his dreams and she didn't look half bad.

When it was time for her to walk down from the house to the tent, Mrs Weasley handed her an umbrella with a smile. Her eyes looked misty as she looked at the young girl. Mrs Weasley had seen her grown up and she couldn't be prouder.

Walking down the aisle to him, Hermione couldn't contain her smile as she saw her fiancé standing at the end waiting for her. His face looked so shocked, his jaw dropping. In his mind, Hermione was the single most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

When Hermione finally reached him and her hand was placed into his, Fred pulled her close to him and was unable to contain himself from pressing his lips to hers. They were about to be married and he just couldn't wait to officially call her his forever.

The majority of the ceremony passed in a flash, the only thing sticking with Hermione the most was the vows. They'd written their own and Hermione had to admit that she'd cried during hers, her voice catching at multiple points.

Every time she looked at him she replayed relaying those words to him in her mind.

"Fred, you are my best friend, my confidant and one of my favourite pests. You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are kind-hearted. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honour and protect you for all the days of my life."

Fred looked at her, his eyes warm and filled to the brim with love as he went into his own vows. Just like Fred, they were funny and had her laughing despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"I vow to love you through the difficult and the easy. I promise to never put you or myself in danger. This means that I will never come between you and a mirror. I will also never force you to eat spicy food with me as I did on one of our first dates." Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she couldn't help hitting Fred with her bouquet but he just grinned cheekily and kept going.

"I later found out that you were clenching your cheeks the whole night .What I admire most about you, 'Mione, is your determination. But stamping your foot when you don't get your way is no longer cute after age nine. Nor is hitting your poor fiancé with a potion book or hexing him if he accidentally turns the cat blue. But most of all, I love you and you're stuck with me forever."

He shrugged and raked his hand through his hair one more time before grinning at her, tangling his fingers through hers and pulling her into a kiss.

Finally, after all that waiting, they'd sealed their marriage with a kiss.


End file.
